


joyride

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Car Sex, Late at Night, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character, trans!neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: Neil and Andrew go for a drive.





	joyride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamersghxst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamersghxst/gifts).



> IM BACK FROM THE DEAD HI THIS IS FOR NOAH ILY AND I REALLY HOPE U LIKE IT
> 
> i made a moodboard and a playlist for this fic!! check it out

[joyride](https://open.spotify.com/user/125445092/playlist/3P9z7QlEwcsrdsdQx3ZU33?si=rxRlCDmCSSmlSHKmMzAhBQ)

 

Five words were all it took for it to happen, five words to start the dance, the push and pull, the give and take. It never mattered who said it; the end result was always the same.

“Let’s go for a drive.”

Six years since they’d been together and this had never changed. They weren’t kids anymore, but sometimes, they still liked to pretend. Late nights spent driving down roads long familiar to them by now, pushing down the pedal until the lights blurred and melted into a rainbow of colors, painting their faces in the night. Music blaring softly on the stereo, selections from a playlist Andrew had for these occasions, songs with deep bass and seductive lyrics.

It was intoxicating, the atmosphere. Thrilling and erotic in its intimacy. Neil never tired of it. It was a break from their lives when they needed it, an escape from the world. Always at night, when the stars were out and the lights of whatever city they were in draped them in neon.

This time, it was Andrew who said the words, bitten into Neil’s lips as they tangled together on the couch in their apartment.

“Yes,” Neil breathed into his mouth, chasing his kiss. He was straddling Andrew’s lap, grinding his hips down, lips pressing to Andrew’s neck. Andrew’s fingers curled around Neil’s hips, pushing his shirt up. This was easy, now - six years together and they’d found a rhythm to move to. Intimacy came easily. Each of them had their dark days, but the good outweighed the bad. They’d learned to ride high on the crests of the good and navigate carefully through the twists and turns of the bad.

Andrew kissed Neil once more before he stood up from the couch, taking Neil with him. Neil dropped his feet to the floor and smiled, skin buzzing in anticipation. A drive meant adrenaline and senses heightened, meant not stopping until they reached daylight. They drove for no other reason than just to drive for the sake of it.

And of all the places they’d been body to body and skin to skin, the Maserati was one of Andrew’s favorites.

A drive meant he was feeling good that day, meant he wanted more. It meant Neil stretched out across the backseat, skin damp with sweat, windows fogging up as Andrew’s lips made a canvas of his body. It meant cigarette smoke drifting out the open windows afterward, parked in a secluded space as the night breeze rolled through.

Neil followed Andrew through the apartment as they slipped into their shoes and reached for necessities: wallet, phone, keys, pack of cigarettes, lighter. It was early summer in the city they called home, and when they stepped outside, the air was still cool, a breeze blowing over them, cooling their already heated skin. Neil wore loose mesh shorts, only a tank top on over his binder. It was white with the orange Foxes logo on it, old and worn with time. Andrew wore a black tank top and black shorts, armbands covering his arms. Neil eyed the definition in his arms, the muscles and curves. He thought of Andrew pushing him down in the backseat of the Maserati and felt his skin hum, felt that familiar buzz start in his legs and work its way up.

“Staring,” Andrew said as they moved across the open parking garage to where the Gran Turismo was parked in its usual spot.

“Always,” Neil smirked at him. Andrew threw him a hooded look, and Neil burned and wanted. The breeze played across his skin, still flushed from making out on the couch, and he let out a breath. “Where are we going?”

The answer never mattered, but Neil always asked the question anyway. He liked the way Andrew always just said, “Anywhere,” before he slipped into the Maserati, as sleek and supple as the car itself. Andrew moved differently on nights like these. Easier, smoother, fluid and relaxed. Always in anticipation of what was to come, when he would move over Neil, body rocking and thrusting in a practiced pattern.

Neil opened the door and got into the passenger seat beside Andrew, feeling the car come alive underneath him as Andrew twisted the key in the ignition. Neil had never understood why Andrew liked this car so much until he’d ridden in it enough. Now, even the purr of the engine was enough to make his heart jump, to make his body respond. There was a sensuality to it, a thrill.

The sun was already going down when Andrew pulled the car out of the parking garage, engine revving in the twilight. His phone was hooked up to the Bluetooth, surround-sound speakers drowning the interior of the car in the sultry bass of Andrew’s music. The music wrapped around them like the air that came in through the open windows. Neil leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, a smile playing across his lips. He reached his hand out to the side and found Andrew’s own hand already waiting for him; their fingers intertwined and tied together like ribbons. Andrew revved the engine again, and the car thrummed, vibrating through Neil’s body. He shivered.

They drove until the sun went down entirely and the sky went dark, stars and moon washed out by the lights as they drove into the heart of the city. There were places Andrew liked to go on nights like these - private places, secret and sheltered, where they wouldn’t have to worry about being interrupted. One of them was the Overlook, a high hill at the top of the city, a deadly drop off a cliffside, but it was kept safe by a low fence. It offered a beautiful view of the city at night, lights twinkling and sparkling. Cars came and parked there to watch the sunset, their passengers slowly inching closer across the seats. Kids and teenagers ventured there for selfie opportunities and to spend nights smoking where they wouldn’t be caught. Hikers stopped there for picnics. It was a toss-up as to whether or not anyone else would be there when Andrew and Neil arrived, but if that was the case, there were other places they could go: rooftop levels of parking garages, empty corners of abandoned lots, side streets and alleys. The destination never mattered so much as the drive itself, and any one of Andrew and Neil’s favorite spots was no more than thirty minutes away. Andrew always liked at least that much time behind the wheel before he took his foot off the gas pedal.

Neil would’ve driven with him anywhere.

Neil reached up and threaded his fingers through Andrew’s hair while he drove. Andrew had one hand on the wheel and the other on Neil’s thigh, fingers brushing under the leg of his shorts. Neil spread his legs half an inch and slid lower in his seat. Andrew’s hand moved higher. He kept his eyes on the road ahead of them, traffic lights and city lights glowing bright through the windshield. Neil felt himself start to grow wet as the car hummed beneath him and Andrew’s fingers traced slowly over his briefs under his shorts. Andrew dragged a finger torturously slow over the damp spot in Neil’s briefs, and Neil shivered.

“Pull over,” Neil begged quietly, holding back a moan as his skin tingled. A ghost of a smirk flickered over Andrew’s face.

“No,” he said, and sped up the car. Neil made a noise and arched his hips towards Andrew’s touch, but Andrew pulled his hand away and put it back on the wheel. His eyes never left the road. Neil defiantly took his hand out of Andrew’s hair and crossed his arms over his chest. Fine. Two could play at that game.

“Be good,” Andrew said, his tone low. Neil only grew wetter at the sound of it, and he bit his lip. He glanced at the clock and then at the road. Only five more minutes, and they’d be at the Overlook. Once they were parked on the hilltop, they would crawl into the backseat, or they would switch places, Andrew in the passenger seat while Neil sat on top of him, grinding his hips down and whining in that way he knew drove Andrew far over the edge. Far enough that he would grip Neil’s hips and bite muffled groans into his skin. His fingers would dip under the waistband of Neil’s shorts and they would go down, down, down, pressing gently in all the right places, and then they would be inside of Neil, two or sometimes three, moving expertly to make him moan. If not his fingers, then Andrew’s tongue, sweeping like silk over soft, wet skin while Neil trembled and shuddered, head thrown back in a cry. If not his tongue, then it would be Andrew’s cock, sliding between Neil’s lips and pressing inside, deep and thick until it filled Neil up.

Neil let out a soft moan and reached down to cup himself over his shorts, skin damp with sweat. Andrew’s hand shot out, fingers wrapping around Neil’s wrist to pull his hand away.

“I said be good,” Andrew warned without taking his eyes away from the road. Neil trembled. “We’re almost there.”

And they were. Two minutes later, they were driving up the elevated path that led up the hillside to the Overlook.

There was no one else there when they reached the crest. Neil shifted his hips in his seat, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt when Andrew parked at the top of the hill, nose of the Maserati nearly up against the wooden fence. Andrew turned the engine off but left the stereo on, twisting the keys in the ignition. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, and Neil huffed. Andrew gave him a sharp look that set him on fire.

Neil watched him, legs spreading further apart as Andrew put the cigarette to his mouth and lit it. Andrew didn’t break eye contact as he took a drag. Neil put his hand on his stomach, spreading his fingers, bunching his shirt up. This was safe - any lower and Andrew would interfere. They had a game they played on nights like these, when Andrew was in charge and Neil was always ever so ready to submit. He would give himself over to Andrew completely, and Andrew would reward him with praise. It had taken them a while to stumble upon this, to get comfortable with this dynamic, but now it was second nature.

Neil’s pinky reached the band of his shorts and dipped beneath it, finger brushing the top of his briefs. He was wet and he wanted so badly to touch himself, to slide his fingers through the slick and press inside himself, but he didn’t. His stomach fluttered as he pressed his hand against his abdomen, watching Andrew smoke. Neil sat and waited, though all he wanted was to reach out and touch Andrew, to take Andrew’s hand and bring it to his pussy. The next breath he let out was unsteady.

“Drew,” Neil said softly, arching his back against the leather seat. “Touch me.”

“Touch yourself,” Andrew said, dangerously low, and Neil’s breath caught, a whine escaping his lips. He didn’t hesitate before he turned to put his back against the door. He took off his shoes. He slipped his shorts below his hips, leaving his briefs on. He shed his tank top and left his binder on, though that would come off later, he knew. He wanted it tonight. He wanted Andrew’s hands on every part of him.

Neil kept one foot on the floor beneath his seat and propped the other up against the side of Andrew’s seat, heel against the glove compartment. The door handle dug into his back, but he hardly cared. He brought his fingers down to his pussy, pulling the leg of his briefs up and aside. Andrew’s eyes focused on him with a look in them that caused a flood in Neil, lips parted as he slowly dragged one finger over himself. He circled his clit, head falling back against the window as he rubbed himself. Andrew smoked his cigarette and watched, and Neil’s eyes fell to his crotch, where his bulge was slowly growing. Neil bit his lip, imagining sliding down onto Andrew’s cock, riding it, feeling it move inside him. He used a second finger and spread himself open, putting himself on full display for Andrew.

Andrew almost dropped his cigarette.

He took the last few drags and tossed the butt out the open window, clenching his hands into fists.  Neil was fingering himself now, slowly, and Andrew heard the wet sounds even over the music that was still playing.

He leaned forward, crawling over Neil to kiss him. He growled into Neil’s mouth and Neil whimpered, clutching at the back of Andrew’s neck with his free hand.

“So pretty, aren’t you?” Andrew heard himself panting, his hand coming down to join Neil’s. Andrew’s fingers replaced Neil’s, pumping in and out of him and rubbing his clit as Neil trembled beneath him. “Such a pretty boy.” Andrew was cursed with this, this inability to control himself when he was around Neil. It was exactly that - Neil was too pretty for his own good. It was all Andrew could do to stop himself from wrecking Neil. It had taken him a long time to get over being uncomfortable with these urges, but he embraced them now. And Neil never shied away from him. Neil always wanted more.  

Neil’s pussy clenched around Andrew’s fingers, and he let out a sound that went straight down Andrew’s spine; Andrew’s balls tightened, and he scissored his fingers inside Neil, rubbing his thumb around Neil’s clit in the practiced rhythm he knew turned his boyfriend into a shaking, sobbing, beautiful mess.

“Fuck,” Neil cried, lips against Andrew’s neck. He thrust his hips against Andrew’s fingers, wanting him deeper.

“Keep your hands behind your back,” Andrew growled when he felt Neil’s hands snake between their bodies. Neil whined but obeyed, clasping his hands behind him. Andrew kissed him, tongue tracing his pretty pink lips. “Good,” he whispered. “Good boy, Neil.”

Andrew pressed his fingers deeper, adding a third to stretch Neil open. Neil’s skin was flushed red, damp with sweat, and the car windows were fogging up with their breaths and shared heat. Andrew’s fingers were soaked. He moved them in and out a few more times before he pulled them out completely, wet and dripping. He brought his fingers up so Neil could see them and spread them apart; a string of come spread between them, and Neil moaned, opening his mouth. Andrew pressed his fingers against Neil’s tongue, and Neil sucked on them hungrily, squirming as he fought to keep his hands behind his back.

Andrew used his other hand to keep rubbing Neil’s clit, using all the tricks he’d learned that Neil loved. He rolled the sensitive spot between his fingers and pinched it lightly, tugging on it gently to make Neil keen and arch his back. Neil’s mouth was stuffed full with Andrew’s fingers, and his eyes were wet, face beautiful in the glowing lights from inside the car.

“Look at how pretty you are,” Andrew murmured, skimming his nose along Neil’s neck. “Such a good boy for me.” Neil’s moan was high as Andrew spread wetness around his clit, rubbing in a gentle circle. Neil’s arms were shaking, and his thighs trembled, whining over and over again as his clit became over-sensitive and Andrew kept rubbing it. Andrew kept his fingers in Neil’s mouth, wanting to see how long he could drag this out.

Neil garbled out a question around Andrew’s fingers, and Andrew took his hand away from his mouth so he could speak. Neil gasped and cried out.

“Can I come?” he asked desperately. “I need to come, Andrew.”

“No,” Andrew said. He slipped his fingers into Neil’s pussy again, moving them until Neil’s whole body was shaking. “You’re gonna wait until I’m inside you. You can come when I’m fucking you.”

“Fuck me, then,” Neil begged, at the edge of incoherent. His words were only breaths, and he stuttered.

“Shh,” Andrew soothed, cupping the back of Neil’s neck. “Be good for me, Neil. Can you do that?”

Neil whined beautifully and clenched around his fingers, but he nodded, eyes fluttering shut. His head fell back against the window, and he moaned, high-pitched and sweet. Andrew kissed him and swallowed his noises.

Andrew fingered him until Neil closed his legs with a sharp cry, shoving Andrew’s hand away. His body convulsed from overstimulation, hands shaking, lip trembling. Andrew kissed him through the orgasm, brushing their lips together over and over again, soft and gentle, tender as the night, until Neil came down. Neil clutched at Andrew, pulling him closer, clingy and needy as he whimpered quietly at the back of his throat, little mewling sounds escaping from his mouth. Andrew held him, whispering praise in his ears.

“Good boy,” he said, biting gently at Neil’s earlobe. “You’re so good for me, Neil. So perfect.”

Neil couldn’t speak, could only whine as Andrew whispered to him, stroking his sweat-damp skin. When he’d stopped trembling, Andrew said, “Get in the back seat.”

Neil nodded weakly, hands still clutching Andrew’s shirt. Andrew kissed his jaw, and then his neck, making a trail down his throat. When he pulled away, Neil righted himself in the seat and crawled over the center console, climbing into the back of the car. He stretched out across the leather, readying himself for Andrew. The sight of it made Andrew harden even more. He was already painfully tight in his black shorts, and he reached down to squeeze himself once. He hadn’t touched himself at all while he’d fingered Neil, his focus only on making Neil cry and shake and bend and break. But now he allowed himself this as he climbed into the backseat to join Neil.

Andrew pushed the band of his shorts down, taking his underwear along with them. He took out his cock and stroked it slowly, comfortable with Neil seeing him like this today. Neil’s eyes were hungry and wet as they watched Andrew, and he whimpered again. That sound was going to be the death of Andrew.

Arms still shaking, Neil reached up to take his binder off. When his chest was exposed, he leaned back, raising a hand to his breast to squeeze it and rub his nipple. Andrew leaned forward and took Neil’s nipple between his teeth. Neil arched up when Andrew’s tongue circled over it, sucking it into his mouth. When the first nub was red and sensitive, Andrew moved to the second, still stroking his cock. Pre-cum covered his hand as he sucked hickeys into the skin on Neil’s chest, and then lower, biting his belly. Neil’s hand was in Andrew’s hair, and he babbled incoherently, pleasure-hazy and every part of him set on fire.

Andrew looked up at Neil from under his lashes when his mouth hovered over Neil’s clit. “Hands behind your back again,” he ordered. Neil obeyed, biting his lip and moaning through it. Andrew ran the flat of his tongue over Neil’s pussy, closing his eyes. Neil’s head hit the window, thudding gently as he tilted it back.

Andrew knew he wouldn’t be able to do this for long - Neil had promised not to come, but Andrew knew his limits, and they were getting close to reaching it. He sucked lightly on Neil’s clit, just enough to make Neil moan out his name a few times. That was what he always wanted most, those cries. They ruined him, took him apart and put him back together again all in the space of one or two syllables.

“Drew,” Neil cried, muscles in his arms straining. “I need to touch you.”

“No,” Andrew said, running his tongue over Neil’s pussy again. Neil whined, arching towards Andrew’s mouth. Andrew pulled back, fingers ghosting over Neil’s thigh. He turned his head to kiss the skin there, sucking a hickey into his thigh. Neil’s thighs were Andrew’s favorite place on his body. He could spend forever between them.

Andrew teased and tortured him for another few minutes before he replaced his mouth with his fingers again, sitting up so he could lean forward to kiss Neil. He knew Neil could taste himself on Andrew’s tongue, and Neil moaned brokenly, his breath hitching.

Andrew moved one hand to Neil’s breasts, pinching his nipples again. They were still red and sensitive, and Neil shivered and cried, his arms shaking now where his hands were still trapped behind his back. Andrew used his other hand to position the head of his cock against Neil’s opening. He bent his head to bite one of Neil’s nipples as he nudged his cock against Neil’s clit, rubbing the head over it. Neil’s legs fell open wider, his body trembling. His skin was flushed and he was running a high temperature. Andrew would’ve thought he was feverish if he didn’t know it was delirious pleasure.

“Do you need me to stop?” he asked quietly, running his thumb over Neil’s parted lips. Neil shook his head desperately, eyes wild and wide.

“No,” he said. “Keep going, I want you inside me, I need to come - come in me, Drew, I want your come in me.”

Sometimes they used a condom. Sometimes they didn’t. There wasn’t any real danger if they decided to go without it - Neil’s medications kept him from getting pregnant. They wouldn’t have ever had sex without protection if they thought there was a chance of unwanted pregnancy.

And Andrew could never deny Neil what he wanted, not when he was begging like this.

“Put your hands in my hair,” Andrew said. “You can touch my hair, my back or my shoulders.”

“Yes,” Neil whispered, sighing in relief when he unclasped his hands. His fingers were red, knuckles white, little half-moon marks dug into his palms from where he’d tried so hard to be good for Andrew. Before Neil could put his hands anywhere, Andrew took one of them and kissed Neil’s palm, running his tongue over the nail marks to soothe the sting. Neil’s other hand bunched in the fabric of Andrew’s t-shirt, tugging it up his back. Andrew’s cock still rubbed against Neil’s pussy, nudging his clit every time he moved, and Neil hooked one leg around Andrew’s back, leaving the other to fall to the floor of the car. He dipped his head forward to kiss Andrew’s neck, tongue tracing a line on his skin. Andrew shuddered, his spine going straight as his skin tingled. Neil mouthed at Andrew’s neck and moved his lips up his jaw. Andrew could feel Neil’s bottom lip trembling as his mouth moved. Neil pressed a kiss to the spot just behind Andrew’s ear.

Andrew let him kiss him, knowing he probably needed a minute. If Andrew fucked him now, it would be too much. Neil was already overstimulated beyond what Andrew usually did to him. Any more might make his brain short circuit.

But God, Andrew loved him like this. Needy. Desperate. Shaking and shivering with pleasure, skin reddened and dripping with sweat. Hair a mess of curls, eyes wet, body covered in Andrew’s marks. He looked wrecked. Ruined. All Andrew’s. No one else got to see this, to have this. No one else ever would.

“Open up for me,” Andrew said, and then he pushed inside Neil. He wasn’t tight, but he clenched around Andrew, and it was warm and wet and Andrew buried his head in Neil’s neck as he sheathed himself to the base inside Neil. Neil whimpered, soft and high. Andrew muttered praise again - “Good job, pretty boy,” and Neil lit up, his body responding to the words. His nails dragged down Andrew’s back, his hips thrusting forward as he tried to get Andrew deeper inside him. Andrew thrust in and out slowly, setting a rhythm he knew Neil liked. Neil’s favorite way to fuck was a mixture of tender and rough - right in the middle, hard and fast but passionate, sensual. He liked to be taken care of. He liked Andrew to hold him, to touch him, to be so deep inside him that Neil would feel it for days. He liked to be sore afterward, and he liked feeling ravaged. Andrew knew all the little things that made him moan and cry, knew all the ways to draw those sweet gasps from him.

As he moved inside Neil, he put his hand on Neil’s scarred cheek, turning his head so they were looking at each other.

“Eyes on me, Neil,” Andrew rasped low, and Neil clenched around him as their eyes met, moving his hips faster. “Good boy.”

“I need to come,” Neil cried, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. Andrew wiped them away.

“Hold it,” he said. “Be good for me and hold it until I say so.”

Neil whined, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as Andrew reached down and rubbed his clit while he moved inside him. Neil was wet enough that Andrew had to concentrate to stay inside him. He could hear how wet he was even over the music that still played in the background. Subconsciously, Andrew started moving his body to the beat, thrusting inside Neil every time the bass reverberated through the car. The vibrations moved through them, and everything felt heightened by the music.

Every window in the car was fogged up, despite the fact that Andrew had left the AC on. Neil left a handprint on the window behind his head when he reached up to hold onto something besides Andrew. He wouldn’t stop moaning now, long continuous cries falling from his mouth. One of the first things Andrew had discovered about Neil when they’d first had sex was that he was loud. It was a problem when they were still at Palmetto; Andrew would always have to cover his mouth or gag him with Neil’s favorite orange bandana, and it turned them both on even more.

But there was no one around to hear them now. And frankly, Andrew liked that Neil was loud.

“That’s it,” Andrew encouraged, his voice gruff as he got closer to the edge. “Let me hear you.”

Years ago, it would’ve shocked him that he was this verbal during sex, that he had these kinks - he’d already known he was bossy and dominant; he had to be with his other partners - but being with Neil had let him discover these new things about himself. And Neil never made him feel ashamed or embarrassed. Neil only ever loved him. Neil only ever wanted more.

Andrew rubbed Neil’s clit faster, groaning when Neil made the most angelic, beautiful cry Andrew had ever heard. Andrew sped up his pace, fucking him a little harder, kissing Neil until they were both light-headed.

“Come in me,” Neil begged, clenching again, trying to draw it out of him. Andrew gasped and tightened his grip on Neil, and then he was coming, spilling deep inside Neil. His cock pulsed once, twice, a third time, thick streams of come shooting out. He stayed inside for as long as he could, until Neil’s hand shot down to push Andrew’s fingers away from his clit. Neil’s forehead was sweaty, his auburn curls damp, cheeks flushed pink and lips swollen. His nipples were still hard, still sensitive, and Andrew ran his hands over Neil’s breasts, brushing his thumbs over the nubs.

“Your turn,” Andrew whispered, leaning in to bite Neil’s earlobe. “Come for me, pretty boy.”

As soon as Andrew pulled out, his own come dripping out of Neil’s pussy, Neil came, his body jerking again with the aftershocks of another orgasm. He slumped against the seat, delirious and exhausted. His pussy throbbed, legs shaking, shivering as Neil closed his eyes and tried to breathe. Andrew pulled back, tucking his cock back in his pants and trying to get his own breath back. He didn’t touch Neil now; the slightest brush of fingers against skin would be too much. It would send him spasming.

But later, Andrew wanted to fuck his mouth - Neil was perfect like this, pliant, his pretty lips parted as he took in stuttering breaths. It was always so easy for Andrew to slide his cock between those lips, to hold the back of Neil’s head and push his face forward until he gagged and choked, to tug Neil’s curls back when Andrew was ready to come. Neil would look at him from underneath his lashes, on his knees, eyes wide and beautiful, mouth open, tongue out as he waited for Andrew to come. Some of it would land in his mouth and some on his face, and Neil welcomed it, wanted it, worshipped it. He would mouth at the tip of Andrew’s cock after, tongue flicking out to run over the slit, and he would make these noises, these little moaning sounds that would make Andrew want to ruin him all over again.

But that would come later. For now, they both needed to come down from the high. Andrew reached for his cigarettes and shook one out of the pack, rolling down the car window. Neil kept his eyes closed, legs still spread. A breeze blew through the car and over his sensitive pussy, and he bit his lip, a little arch forming between his eyebrows. Andrew watched him as Neil brought his fingers down to his pussy to stroke himself. He pushed Andrew’s come back inside him, fingering it into himself despite how much he was shaking. Andrew thought he might die at the sight.

He allowed himself to touch Neil’s ankle as Neil slowly fingered himself. Neil’s head was turned to the side, and every now and then he would shiver, squeezing his legs shut. It took a while before he finally opened his eyes, his skin almost back to its normal color.

By the time Andrew had finished his second cigarette, Neil was mostly recovered. When he opened his eyes, he looked at Andrew shyly, a small smile on his face. Andrew bent forward and kissed Neil’s knee before he reached for his discarded shorts and underwear. He helped Neil pull them back on and handed him his binder. Neil left it off, slipping back into his tank top. He wiped leftover tears from his face and sniffled before he cuddled up to Andrew in the back seat. Andrew lifted an arm so Neil could snuggle into his side.

“We can’t have sex again until tomorrow,” Neil said, and Andrew almost laughed. He kissed the top of Neil’s head and pulled him closer. “Tomorrow I’ll still be sore, but I want to suck your cock.”

Andrew shuddered, and Neil smiled coyly.

Eventually, they got out of the car to stretch and let the night air cool their heated skin. Andrew stretched out on the hood of the Maserati, looking up at the stars. Neil lay next to him, head on his shoulder. Neil joined their hands together and absently played with Andrew’s fingers, nuzzling his neck. He was always clingy after sex like this, but Andrew never minded.

They didn’t go home for a while. They made out on the hood of the car first, until both of their jaws were sore and their lips were almost numb.

Neil fell asleep in the car - Andrew thought he would - and when they got home, Andrew carried him up the stairs and into their apartment. Neil mumbled something every now and then, and Andrew kissed his forehead and told him to shut up.

He tucked Neil into bed, and a moment later, climbed in beside him. The leftover adrenaline of the drive was still cycling through Andrew’s veins, and it would be a while before he could fall asleep.

But he was content to lay there with Neil pressed up against him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i've been inactive the past month, i have several big fics i'm working on and i just graduated college so i'm trying to get my life together lmao but hopefully i'll have some more fics up soon!! thank u guys for still reading my other ones ur awesome


End file.
